<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proof of Insanity by Kiwili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305009">Proof of Insanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwili/pseuds/Kiwili'>Kiwili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Conan and Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, KaiShin Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwili/pseuds/Kiwili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito considered everything that could happen before taking the mantle of Kaitou Kid. It being all in vain, being arrested, dying a horrible death; he took it all into account.</p><p>What never crossed his mind is that he would have to babysit a shrunk teenager. Or that the same teenager would later look after him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>dcmkkaishinevents kaishin secret santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proof of Insanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetanteiIdolRachel/gifts">MetanteiIdolRachel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/miracles-await">Mirage</a>! I ended up being the pinch hitter responsible for your gift, I’m sorry for the long wait, I’m a slow writer, but it’s finally done! ;u;</p><p>The prompt was “Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery”! Kinda. It’s clear in my head, but it might not be as obvious for other people? I started adding other things around the prompt without noticing and it got mixed with other elements, but it's definitely in there. ;u;</p><p>At least I made use of the trope you said you like (Kid saving Conan) and it’s more clear in the fic. Hope you can enjoy my questionable sense of humor! :D</p><p> -o-o-o-o-o-</p><p>English isn’t my first language, but thank you so much <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodaneko">Jodaneko</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/Phantom_iris">Iris</a> for proofreading! (And for putting up with me and my insecurities while working on this) :D</p><p>Please, consider checking their accounts as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Kaito considers himself more self-aware of the insanity that is his own life than people give him credit. </p><p>Copycat robots trying to kill you, prime ministers saying you kidnapped them, pirates… <em> also </em> trying to kill you, crazy witches with real magic powers alternating between trying to kill you, enslaving you, or helping you, and worst of all, people using deerstalkers in broad daylight.</p><p>Kaito has seen it all. And you know what? He embraces it.</p><p>He can live with insanity.</p><p>He needs to be fine with it, to do what he needs to do.</p><p>And sure, maybe he has a little more people trying to kill him than the average person, but who cares? Certainly not Kaito.</p><p>That’s why he didn’t bat an eye when a six-year-old could keep up with him at heists. Even less when he discovered that the six-year-old is actually the seventeen-year-old teenage detective, Kudou Shinichi. </p><p>He’s aware that this is by no means normal, yet somehow this isn’t even close to being one of the weirdest things he’d experienced since choosing to become an internationally wanted phantom thief.</p><p>What he never imagined, however, is that he would have to babysit said shrunk teenager.</p><p>You would imagine that taking care of a teenager in a child’s body would be easier, as the pseudo-child should know better what he can and cannot do and would know how to stay away from danger. </p><p>Edogawa Conan - aka Kudou Shinichi - is an exception, as always. </p><p>(Kid basically makes a living target out of himself and to think he would be able to find someone whose sense of self-preservation is worse than his own. At least Kid only does what he does because he knows he can find a way out of it if needed.)</p><p>The worst part, in Kaito's humble opinion, is that the detective is <em> aware </em> of the danger and jumps in to help without thinking anyway, even if his size and body strength help little in determined situations. He succeeds most of the time, Kaito can give him that, but <em> most </em> is not <em> all</em>. Sometimes, you need to ask to help, and the detective sucks a little at that.</p><p>That’s why Kaito got into the habit of checking on him whenever he is in his proximity. Just in case the detective is about to do something stupid that would be significantly easier if he had outside help.</p><p>Exactly like now. </p><p>They're currently in a dark storage room of a fancy hotel, hiding away from a big robbery group. Kid is holding the struggling child detective tightly. The detective beforehand was able to get away from the rest of the hostages and was about to confront the group of exactly thirty-two members (yes, Kid counted while evaluating the situation) alone, until Kaito grabbed him and brought him to their current room.</p><p>A member of the group had been about to spot the detective sneaking around. Things wouldn’t have ended well if Kid hadn’t intervened. Doesn't he realize how absurd it is to stop them by himself? </p><p>Seriously, why does Kid even has to deal with this anyway? </p><p>He was just doing a little recon around a potential heist location in his usual black clothes when he spotted the detective and his friends. Kaito had the brilliant idea to check on them in case they were going to stay in the way of his inspection, and <em> somehow </em> he had gotten dragged into this mess. He didn't even send any notice yet to be making public appearances like that! He shouldn't be here! </p><p>The detective in his arms continues struggling to break free as Kid feels the child's heartbeat rising. </p><p>It's when he realizes that the detective isn't aware that he is Kid, as he had only been observing everything while in hiding, and he hadn't shown himself to him at any point before now. So the detective is probably thinking an unknown party with black gloves got him and brought him to a dark room because of mysterious motives and should be close to a heart attack right now. </p><p>Huh, this isn't exactly Kid's intention and now he feels bad for it. Time to fix that. </p><p>"It's me, Detective. You can calm down, I'm on your side." Kaito says close to the detective’s ear, as low as possible with his usual Kid tone. </p><p>Conan freezes and then starts relaxing at his hold, his heartbeat slowing down a little. </p><p>(Kaito has mixed feelings about the detective feeling safe around an actual criminal like him, but hey, Kaito is the last person who would complain about that. He is proud of somehow being worthy of his trust.) </p><p>They both stay like this for some time while they listen to the steps of someone walking outside. With luck, the sound of the detective's struggles wasn’t heard and the robber is just passing by. </p><p>When it’s finally safe, Kid lets the child go. Conan adjusts his clothes that had gotten messed up in the struggle and aims his watch’s light at the thief’s face as a final confirmation that he <em> is </em> dealing with Kid. </p><p>Maybe the detective is a little more used to Kid’s face up close than most people and this should worry Kaito more, but he somehow feels that the detective wouldn’t use it against him outside of the usual things like casual blackmail, so it's all good. </p><p>Satisfied with what he sees, Conan mutters, “What are you doing here, thief?”</p><p>“I’m glad you asked! I was just passing by when-”</p><p>“There is a new exposition in the museum nearby featuring an ancient book adorned with jewels. You’re thinking of going after it, aren’t you?” Conan declares with that annoying smug expression on his face.</p><p>“Tch.” Kid crosses his arms and looks away pouting. If he knows the answer already, he doesn't need to ask, what a smartass.</p><p>"Kid,” Conan turns serious, “they checked all hotel rooms and took everyone hostage in the lobby. They’re searching for an alleged secret coffin with precious paintings. If they don’t find it, they will start shooting people until the owner tells them where it is. Ran is in danger, I need to stop them." </p><p>"And going alone against armed robbers will surely help Mouri-chan in the long run." Kid rolls his eyes. No way he is letting the detective do this alone. He kneels and rests a hand on Conan’s shoulder, giving reassurance. "We're going to save her and everyone else, but we need to be more careful about it. I ask you to trust me, Detective. I have a plan."</p><p>(And maybe the detective could be a little bit more careful in general. He doesn’t even want to imagine what kind of trouble he gets into when he isn’t there.) </p><p>Conan nods. "What do you have in mind?"</p><p>Kid smirks, ready for the incoming action. "I'm glad you asked." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kid's suggestion was quite simple. </p><p>He would create a big distraction and bring most of the robbers' attention to another spot, while Conan would dart and use his sleep spray (gracefully lent to him by Kid) on the few members that should remain in the lobby. Then the detective would be free to lead the hostages to a safe exit that Kid would open and he would be able to get in contact with the police stationed outside, courtesy of Kaito’s anonymous call when he first noticed the robbery.</p><p>There is a bit of room for things to go terribly wrong, sure. It’s not like Kaito planned to stop a robbery when he left home today and he’s improvising on the spot here, but as long as everyone follows the plan, things should work out. </p><p>Hopefully.</p><p>When he is done with his part (masterfully executed, he might add), Kaito goes to the lobby to check the hostages. He doesn't see anyone here besides sleeping robbers. Good. That means that the detective did his part and everyone should be safe outside.</p><p>Kaito decides to make a last round around the building before getting out, in case there is a lost hostage somewhere - always taking care to not be spotted, of course (luckily, this is one of his specialties), although, he doesn't really want to stay here for long. Robbers aside, the police and Kid aren't exactly on good terms and the faster he’s out of here the better. </p><p>When Kaito is satisfied that the only ones remaining are completely confused robbers wondering how things went so wrong so quickly, he is about to make his quiet leave when he suddenly overhears their panicked leader yelling. </p><p>"Let’s take this brat and use him as a shield if the cops dare to stop us from leaving! No way they will do anything with a child in our hands!" </p><p>Kaito stiffs and feels himself turning paler. Wait, wait, wait- </p><p>Is that the detective…? </p><p>He forces himself to leave his current spot to go see what is going on and there it is; the leader holding his miniature critic.</p><p>Kaito wants to save him just to strangle him. He only had to follow a simple plan. A really simple plan. Send some bad guys to dreamland and lead the hostages outside. Kid would do all the heavy work instead. Everyone else got out and the detective wasn’t anywhere in sight when he had first checked the lobby. How did things even turn out like this?</p><p>(Please, can’t he stay safe for <em> five minutes</em>?) </p><p>Wait, why is he even surprised? It’s Edogawa Conan. Of course he ended up like this the minute he wasn’t looking. This wasn’t the first time and wouldn’t be the last.</p><p>He's not paid enough for this. </p><p>Actually, he isn't paid at all. </p><p>Why is he here again? </p><p>"Hmrhdm!" He can hear the detective fighting to get out of the robber's grasp.</p><p>Oh, right. He cares about the well-being of this trouble magnet teenager-child. Kaito sighs. Time for dramatic measures. </p><p>Kid aims his card gun at the power generator present in the room (isn’t it nice to always check possible ways to cut out the energy of every building you enter? You never know when it will come in handy!) and shoots with his card gun to damage it, instantly causing a blackout.</p><p>"What the fuck-" Before the leader even has a chance to react, Kid shoots again in the direction he memorized, this time aiming to scratch the guy’s arms with his cards and startling him. “What the hell?!”</p><p>He hears the detective falling into the ground with a yelp. Bingo. </p><p>Taking advantage of the darkness and the memorized layout of the building, Kid runs as fast as he can, shoves the leader aside, and grabs the detective off the ground to throw him over his shoulder like a sack of flour before finally sprinting in the hallway's direction.</p><p>"Who is there?! After them!" The leader shouts out, and Kid hears the shooting of guns all over the place. What the-</p><p>Don't they know better than to shoot in the darkness?! They're lucky if they don't accidentally shoot each other! </p><p>"Kid, don't go outside from here, they're doing a blockade! If not the other robbers, you will encounter the police!" The detective alerts him once he’s over the initial shock. How considerate. </p><p>"What about the hostages?" </p><p>"They're all safe outside." </p><p>Good. No need to worry about other people. Kid changes route and heads to the stairs, running at least 10 floors up to get to a good height for flight. He ends up dodging a few robbers and bullets on the way, but hey, that's all part of the fun! </p><p>Though, they’re so lucky that the detective doesn't weigh that much like this, otherwise Kid would have been severely slowed down, potentially dooming them both. Kid doesn’t know about the detective, but he enjoys being alive and would rather not be shot. It usually sucks.</p><p>"This altitude is ideal, we can fly to safety from here. Now get us out before they catch us again!" The detective dares to order him around as if he isn't the reason they are in this situation in the first place. (Also, isn’t he getting a little too comfortable when it’s Kid who is doing all the legwork, literally?) </p><p>Kid would normally change plans out of spite of being told what to do, but this isn't time for that. He enters an open room and jumps out of the balcony, switching the detective from his shoulder to his chest midair before changing into his iconic Kid suit, immediately setting the hang glider up to fly away. </p><p>“<em>You</em>-” Kid stresses the word on purpose to emphasize how annoyed he is. “-are so lucky that I brought my Kid costume to recon today.”</p><p>Kaito actually always brings his Kid suit everywhere, just in case, but the detective doesn’t need to know that. Certainly not if Conan needs to <em> not </em> get used to the thief saving him at the last minute.</p><p>"You would find a way out of there anyway, it's you." The detective says with total confidence, yet it just annoys Kid more. The ideal would have been to <em> not </em> openly confront the group.</p><p>"I would have preferred to not show myself as Kid today, just so you know." He can already see people pointing at him from below and a few police cars following him. This area will for sure be investigated after today. So much for reckoning in peace. </p><p>“Eh, that seems like a ‘you’ problem.”</p><p>That little-</p><p>Okay, okay, no need to cry over spilled milk. What is done is done (at any rate, he can’t even say that he holds a grudge against the detective. This time.) Now, to the important questions…</p><p>"In any case, how did they even get you? Why didn't you go with the hostages?" Kid lost a few years of his life seeing the detective in danger for following a plan he made. </p><p>Conan takes a while to respond, as if thinking of what to say. "I did. But then I didn't see you leaving or giving any sign that you were safe, so I went back to check on you."</p><p>That's-</p><p>Actually really sweet of him. And so incredibly stupid. </p><p>"You need to have a bit more faith in me. As if I would have trouble with the likes of them." Kid is used to people way more dangerous, after all.</p><p>Conan holds Kid more tightly and whispers something he couldn't quite understand. “Did you say something, Detective?”</p><p>“Nothing important.”</p><p>Huh, if he says so...</p><p>Kid lands on a building not too far away, as the detective still has to go back to his guardians. They must be worried.</p><p>(He deeply respects Mouri Ran for being able to take care of this teenager-child on a daily basis without losing her mind, not everyone would be able to do that.)</p><p>He gently settles Conan on the ground and analyses the lent sleep spray he pickpockets back. Why isn't he surprised there are trackers hidden in there now? He disarms the one visible tracker - obviously a decoy - and the other two less visible trackers while glancing at the detective. Conan just smiles innocently at him.</p><p>Kid raises an eyebrow. "Care to explain?" </p><p>“Maybe I wanted an excuse to visit Kid-niichan after school?” Conan says in the sweetest childish voice he can, and it honestly creeps Kaito out. The detective hasn't used that tone directed at him for so long, and it’s frightening to hear it.</p><p>“Yeaaaaah, let’s not do that.” Kid narrows his eyes one last time before going back to his almost forgotten gentleman persona. To be fair, it’s easy to drop the act around the detective. “Any last words before this humble thief once again grows his wings to join the sky?”</p><p>"Since you stole nothing this time-” Oh, thank you, the detective is back with his normal voice tone.”-I will let you go, but I will catch you next time, Kid." </p><p>That’s it? No thank you for his valiant efforts today? For saving him at least two times? And on top of that, insinuating that he will be caught? Unappreciative brat as always.</p><p>As if anyone can catch him. </p><p>"You're welcome to try, Detective." Kid gives one last bow before setting up his hang glider and flying away.</p><p>He could swear that he found a smile on the detective's face when he glanced back. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>No, of course Edogawa Conan didn't catch Kid in their encounter after that event, although he was able to hit him with that hellish soccer ball. And after Kaito went through all the trouble to save his ungrateful ass too. </p><p>Kaito wouldn't have it any other way. </p><p>There is just something different about Kudou Shinichi. Kaito can't pinpoint what it is, no matter how much he tries. </p><p>They dance around each other in a cat-and-mouse game, and Kaito is so enthralled by it he often forgets why he is even doing heists in the first place. It's not to have fun with the detective, it's to find Pandora and avenge his father. </p><p>As Kid, he doesn't care as it thrills him to face off against the detective.</p><p>As Kaito, however… He doesn't know exactly how to feel about that. He never thought he would lose himself in the fun of the challenge. </p><p>Sure, if he must do something for a greater cause, he might as well make it more interesting for himself and enjoy the ride, but to actually forget his main objective so easily whenever the detective is involved? </p><p>He… doesn't have an answer to why this happens yet, but at the very least he knows this is not a completely bad thing. </p><p>Every time Kid goes through big challenges like the ones offered by the detective, he gets better as a thief, which is beneficial in the long run for his search for Pandora and going against <em> them</em>. This is what he needs to focus on when worrying about how the detective affects him. </p><p>Or maybe Kaito is starting to lose his mind to the insanity that follows him everywhere. This time it's insanity in the form of a child with the mind of someone his age. That's a perfectly acceptable explanation for now.</p><p>Not that this is his biggest issue right now, as Kaito hasn't even seen the detective recently.</p><p>It's one thing for him to not show up at his normal heists, Conan only shows up at old man Suzuki’s challenges anyway (exceptions are usually when someone frames Kid for murder. Why do they keep trying to frame the <em> mostly </em> non-violent thief of murder? Aren't there better people to frame? It’s obviously not him, come on. At worst, he just uses a little blunt force to knock people out to impersonate them or <em> maybe </em> moderate blunt force against people trying to kill him. Perfectly acceptable behavior). But to not show up even on these challenges? For the last 3 heists?</p><p>Something happened, and Kaito doesn’t know what it is.</p><p>The detective has a predisposition to getting in trouble, sure, but Kaito noticed him learning from past encounters over the months and being more cautious when dealing with delicate situations. </p><p>By no means he stopped doing stupid things - he, unfortunately, suffers from the incurable condition of being too good for his well-being. Nothing can fix that. When seeing anyone in danger, he will do his best to help them - thinking rationally or not.</p><p>(Kaito finds this side of him somehow endearing, he realizes.)</p><p>Nevertheless, <em> he was learning to be more careful</em>. He probably isn’t biting more than he can swallow. So what made him unable to come to his challenges recently?</p><p>No way he got bored, right? It must have been something serious and Kaito has been a little too busy with his own problems to check on him - criminal syndicates searching for immortality jewels don’t take themselves down, after all.</p><p>Maybe Kid could visit him tonight - he takes away the jewel he just stole from his pockets and examines it under the moonlight. Not Pandora, what a surprise -  he even has the perfect excuse right here at his hands. All he needs to do is a little bit of invasion of propriety so he can ask the detective to deliver the jewel back to the police in his stead. Nothing wrong with that.</p><p>Kid half-convinced himself of doing this when he notices something being reflected by the jewel.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He thought that until he retired from his criminal life, he would have to keep babysitting Edogawa Conan whenever it was needed, as his knight in shining armor.</p><p>But Kid can see that he was wrong. It is clear now that he will never again have to intervene and save the teenager-child from life treating situations. </p><p>Because as he turns around, he sees Kudou Shinichi grinning in front of him in his full glory. Edogawa Conan is no more. </p><p>He can’t help but return the grin, moving closer to him without even noticing. He even forgets about the jewel on his hand and almost drops it.</p><p>“It’s been a while, Kid.” The sound of his confident voice - his authentic voice, not Kid mimicking it based on videos - is pleasant to hear. He could keep hearing it all day. “I’ve been quite busy with some personal matters, but I think now I should be able to drop by more often and stop you once and for all.” </p><p>He is hit full force with his thrill of dealing with the detective, this time stronger than ever. His skin is tingling, his heart is pounding, and he feels his blood rushing all over -  all because of the promise of Kudou showing up without being slowed down by his diminutive state. Heists will be fun from now on.</p><p>Kaito once again should be worried about the detective affecting him this much, but Kid doesn’t care. He doesn’t even understand why, but <em> Kudou Shinichi </em>is finally here in person and for this moment, this is all that matters. </p><p>Kid bows. "It’s good to see you again, <em> Great Detective.</em>" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>If Kaito had to pick an explanation of why he is so compelled towards Kudou, it would be curiosity. </p><p>First, he was curious about how that clever child fooled everyone close to him that he was only an average child (and while doing such a poor job of keeping a consistent act). Then, he wanted to see if the detective could see past his more complex tricks. Once he discovered the detective was actually de-aged, Kaito wondered how to make his heists more challenging and fun for him to solve.</p><p>(He usually doesn’t appreciate people revealing magician’s tricks, but Kudou only ever cared about discovering the mechanisms to satisfy his own curiosity. Kaito can respect that. It ends up most of the time being something just between the two of them and no one else.)</p><p>Now that Kudou is back in his original form and they can go all-out against each other whenever they want - after all, who would say no to the Great Detective of the East helping to catch Kid? - Kaito catches himself thinking of him a lot more in his free time than he should.</p><p>So maybe blaming <em> Kid </em> for his current tunnel vision issue around the detective doesn’t work anymore to shift the guilt away from himself, as Kaito is now being affected even when he isn’t acting like a phantom thief.</p><p>He even has more work to do now because of this damned tunnel vision, making extra preparations for heists just in case Kudou happens to pass by. Kaito <em> needs </em> to impress his favorite critic, there is no doubt in that. That means making <em> all </em> his heists more interesting instead of only a few ones he knew Conan was guaranteed to be present. </p><p>This is a pain in the ass to plan and Kudou doesn’t always go, yet he can't deny it’s still satisfying to watch his task force and Hakuba handling his overcomplicated tricks instead, so at least his efforts are never wasted.</p><p>Even so, it's not <em> the same </em> as watching Kudou seeing through his plans. He still can't, for the life of him, figure out why. Maybe it’s related to his natural curiosity about what Kudou will do next? Who knows? </p><p>Kaito even dares to say that Kudou is curious about him as well. After all, the way he looks at Kid is the same look Kaito sees in himself whenever he looks at a mirror thinking about the detective. </p><p>Kudou's stare may or may not make him a little breathless, but no one needs to know that.</p><p>(He sure hopes Kudou is equally affected by Kid, because otherwise being the only one suffering sucks.) </p><p>Kaito wouldn’t mind more of those gazes in the meantime, too. Right now Kudou is staring at him, but he isn't giving him that specific look Kaito likes. Instead, he seems… Troubled? Why is that? Don’t tell Kaito something happened again.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Kudou explains. "You weren't in your top form today and you're barely using your left arm. You’re injured. What happened, Kid?" </p><p>Oh yeah, Snake grazed his arm last heist, and it's still healing. Nothing new. A scratch like that is nothing that will ever stop the great Kaitou Kid - although he wouldn’t mind ending his heist a little earlier so he could rest more without worsening the wound.</p><p>"I appreciate your concerns, Detective, but you have nothing to worry about. If you don't mind, it's time for me to leave for tonight." Kid bows and is about to smokescreen his way out of this museum room when a soccer ball is kicked dangerously close to his face, hits the wall, and rebounds far from them. "W-what was that for?!" </p><p>"Don't just leave yet! You're <em> injured!</em>" Kudou sulks, as if he didn’t just almost injure him even more.</p><p>"And you just kick soccer balls at people you think are injured?!" Kaito raises his voice a little more than intended, because what the hell, Detective?</p><p>He sure has unique ways of showing concern.</p><p>Kudou just scoffs at him (sure, treat it as if it isn’t a big deal or anything, you monster detective) “I wasn’t aiming at you, I just wanted you to stay a little longer to answer my question. What happened to your arm?” </p><p>"Aren't you the detective here? Figure it out yourself." Kaito crosses his arms. No way he is sharing anything with murderous nosy detectives <em> after </em> they do such unrefined things like kicking killer balls at him.</p><p>"... Very well." Kudou pauses for a moment to think, unpleased with the outcome but deciding to entertain him anyway. He circles around Kid, never breaking eye contact. "You have way more experience dealing with armed people than you should have if you only had to deal with the police. There are reports of a third party presence and gunshots of unknown origin at your heists. Those reports match times you ended your heists faster than usual for unknown reasons and, later, setups for tricks you never used were found."</p><p>Kid tries to contain the quiver in his stomach by playing it cool, but the detective is getting uncomfortably close. Both physically and metaphorically. </p><p>"You angered a dangerous group and they're still out there hunting you for it." Kudou stops in front of him, eyes resting on his injured arm for a brief moment before returning to look at Kid’s eyes. "You’ve been handling them well enough alone all this time, but you’ve been unable to bring them to justice, otherwise I find it hard you wouldn't have done so already. You do have a tendency to expose other criminals you don’t like and make them pay for their crimes. Isn't that right, Kaitou Kid?"</p><p>Okay, that’s fair. He deserves to have that spit at his face. Kaito did say to him to figure it out. Why does the detective keep asking him things if he already knows the goddamn answer?</p><p>And what if the deduction is close enough to the truth? Hakuba connected the dots long ago and has been pestering him about it ever since. Kudou doing the same shouldn't change a thing about his situation. </p><p>Yet he feels that it changes everything. </p><p>He claps. "Congratulations, Great Detective. You reached a plausible conclusion that answers your own question, as expected of you. No need for me to say anything! The perks of being a detective are admirable."</p><p>Kudou presses his lips before breaking eye contact and whispering. "I wanted you to tell me yourself."</p><p>Why does he think Kid would say anything to him? This makes little sense. Their whole thing is Kaito keeping secrets and Kudou revealing them. He will assume Kudou is just worried. </p><p>"I appreciate your concern, but you don't need to trouble yourself with my well-being or with my unwanted guests. I know what I'm doing and when to stop, trust me." Kid winks and shows him his smoke bombs with a taunting smirk. He gives Kudou a few seconds to say something before Kaito can finally poof his way home.</p><p>"It's not- Nevermind. Just take care of yourself, okay?"</p><p>With a sad smile, Kudou walks away. No deceptions, no snarky comment about catching him next time, no asking for the jewel back. </p><p>This won’t leave Kaito's mind for days to come. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In hindsight, he should have seen this coming.</p><p>Of course Kudou wouldn’t stay in his lane and observe from afar, he’s now trying to meddle with Kid’s affairs with <em> them</em>.</p><p>He was hoping the detective would know better than that, as he had to deal with something similar before. Or at least it’s what Kaito assumes. </p><p>He might not know the full details, but Kaito is pretty sure the detective was handling some shady guys at one point. As proof, Kid was almost blown up in one of their conflicts. No, he will never forget that. Ever.</p><p>He should know better, so what does the detective even have in mind?! He isn’t even saying anything to the police, he’s doing it all alone! Why is he jumping into the first major crime mystery he can find now that he finally returned to his normal body? Is it worth risking himself all over again?</p><p>He only wasn’t discovered by <em> them </em> until now because Kid is covering for him and taking the blame for everything the detective is doing. That ungrateful nosy brat is making Kid babysit him all over again.</p><p>That won’t do. He refuses to let Kudou get further involved with this case.</p><p>Kaito decides to confront the detective about it after luring him to a rooftop away from the police. He positions himself in front of the glowing full moon; the wind making his cape flow. Yes, the dramatic flavor is absolutely necessary. Yes, he makes the rules.</p><p>"Curiosity killed the cat, Detective. I did the decency of not meddling in your private business regarding your past double life, I would appreciate it if you returned the courtesy and left my affairs with the uninvited guests alone." Kid says dryly. Honestly, as much as Kaito enjoys the detective's presence, as long as it's related to <em> them</em>, he's more trouble than help. Kaito can’t think straight whenever he is involved.</p><p>Kudou isn’t convinced. As if it would be easy. "It's a detective job to catch criminals." </p><p>"It's the <em> police’s job </em> to catch criminals. Your job is to deduce things from a safe place and not get involved." Kid corrects.</p><p>Moreover, for someone who is set on catching criminals, he’s been lacking effort in catching Kid for some time now. Why go after <em> them </em> and not someone safer like Kid instead?</p><p>Kudou raises an eyebrow. "So what does it make of <em> you</em>, Kaitou Kid? We’re around the same age. It's not <em> your job </em> to deal with them as well, yet here we are."</p><p>Oh no, he is not having that today. Kid theatrically tilts his head. "Should I remind you I was active even before you were born? I’m way beyond your age." </p><p>"The first Kid was active even before I was born, the one who disappeared long ago. You’re a successor. Don’t waste your time trying to fool me, I’ve seen you from up close many times by now. You shouldn’t be dealing with them alone." Kudou narrows his eyes.</p><p>Hearing about only being a successor shouldn’t feel like a stab in his stomach, nevertheless, sometimes the truth can hurt. (Better to not think about how he is throwing his life away going against the group who killed his father. That is irrelevant to the current situation.)</p><p>"Perhaps you forgot I’m a master of disguise? How I present myself to you means nothing." Kid says coldly. Maybe a little more defensive than what he intended.</p><p>"That’s- I-" Kudou immediately picks up that the topic is sensitive for Kid. He shakes his head before recovering his words. "What <em> is important </em> is that your life is in danger. I get that this is something you don’t want to involve the police with, but if I can do something to help you out of this situation, I will. Someone needs to look after you." </p><p>… Wait a minute. Is the detective thinking he is the babysitter here and not the other way around? The <em> detective</em>, of all people? The one who Kaito had to run after many times to save his skin when in trouble because of his miniature form? The one Kaito is currently covering up so he doesn’t get discovered? <em> That detective</em>? </p><p>Oh, the irony. </p><p>"Should I remind you that all this time I’ve been the one <em> looking after you </em> when you just made me go through hell to keep you safe? Sometimes even on purpose?" Yes, Kaito is once again remembering the train incident. Never. Forget. "Yet now you're worried about me?" </p><p>"Of course I am," Kudou says with total confidence, then softens his voice. "Things were different back then, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I used to think I could do everything alone, but I learned that it’s okay to receive help. I’m glad for all the help you gave me, too. Now I want to repay and help you, Kid. If you only let me."</p><p>That-</p><p>He says that like a lost puppy begging for scraps. And Kaito has a soft spot for animals. Shit.</p><p>His heart is melting after hearing those words. He’s supposed to be angry, not soft. Bad detective for using the puppy eyes card. Kaito didn’t even know he was capable of such a powerful move. How can he prepare himself for something like that without a warning?</p><p>Okay, think. Kid needs to answer with something. The sudden cute attack is making it hard to say anything that isn’t yes, and Kaito can’t have that. He needs an alternative that satisfies both.</p><p>What if- ooooooh? A plan is forming in his mind.</p><p>Kudou is worried about him, right? He thinks he is babysitting Kid right now, right? Kaito can use that. He can allow Kudou to continue taking care of him.</p><p>Oh, no way he's getting babysit by the detective of all people when it's something related to <em> them</em>. They're Kaito's business alone. But Kaito isn't against Kudou looking after him for other things.</p><p>If the detective wants to take his place and babysit instead, Kaito will gladly do the same and play his part as the helpless danger-seeker. He will do so many stupid things on a regular basis that the detective will stay full-time worrying about him and <em> not </em> about <em> them</em>. </p><p>He will be just like Conan was. He can even say that this is in honor of the detective himself!</p><p>And maybe a little revenge for all the things he had to go through. The detective kinda deserves it after everything.</p><p>Yes, a perfect plan that conveniently avoids the biggest issue that Kaito doesn't want to discuss! Nothing can go wrong with that. He cannot stop a wide grin from appearing. </p><p>"I'm afraid I'm not looking for a new assistant, Detective. I will have to continue asking you to stay out of it." Kid twists his wrist and makes a white rose appear, ignoring Kudou’s undignified expression. "But you're welcome to stop me anytime." </p><p>Kid jumps out of the rooftop and disappears into the night, leaving the day's target behind together with the rose. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To be fair, Kaito already does a lot of dangerous and stupid things on a daily basis, even outside of heists. It’s part of his insane life that he’s more than used to by now.</p><p>If Kaito happens to do one more unnecessary jump, play more with fire and explosives than he should, or even fake having trouble to escape tricky situations more than usual, it doesn’t change many things for him. It eventually becomes just another Thursday.</p><p>Although, he cannot ignore the thrill all over his body whenever he's able to get out alive of a particularly life-threatening performance and the entire audience gasps in awe.</p><p>Kaito <em> might </em> be an adrenaline junkie on top of everything, but that's beside the point. </p><p>The point is that the plan worked and Kudou cannot help but focus all his attention on Kid's astonishing performance - if out of awe or worry, it isn’t important. What is important is that he is staying around Kid’s line of sight, making sure that Kid is fine. He is too busy at all times to be meddling with <em> them</em>.</p><p>He can't get in trouble if he doesn't get involved. </p><p>That's all that matters. </p><p>Yet… Kaito would be lying if he says he doesn't enjoy having his detective’s full attention. Even better, because he can’t help but notice that Kudou is going to almost all his heists now.</p><p>It's a delightful change of pace. </p><p>It's nice to be the one Kudou is focused on. </p><p>So logically, of course, Kaito goes overboard and makes even riskier performances! Is there anything else he could possibly do? He can’t risk Kudou getting used to his new tricks and decides that he can leave Kid alone to go where he isn't called.</p><p>Exactly like Conan did in the past, little by little getting more comfortable around Kid and doing more stupid things. Each time making Kaito’s heart jump out of his throat just by watching him.</p><p>(He got slightly better at not putting himself in mortal danger after a period, sure, but that’s irrelevant. He is still honoring the memory of all the scares Conan gave him. Or maybe it’s just flattery. Kaito doesn’t care.)</p><p>Oh, the sweet revenge for all the suffering he had to go through. </p><p>This is out of spite, yes. Absolutely no other reason.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kaito wonders that maybe, just maybe, his current predicament might have been his own fault.</p><p>… </p><p>Yeah, no need to wonder. It’s all his fault, and he is just paying for his (completely justified) misdeeds. It is his way of keeping the detective safe and he doesn’t regret any of it. He would do it again and again, as many times as it’s needed to ensure his safety.</p><p>However, it doesn't seem that Kudou appreciates the sentiment. </p><p>The detective is currently pretty angry, trapping Kid in a bathroom stall ever since his heist ended (he was about to get changed and the detective came barging in, rude). He’s been giving him his usual sermon about how he should stop taking unnecessary risks that’s been going on for half an hour by now. He is pretty sure everyone else that was present for the heist has gone home already.</p><p>So what if today he slipped and probably fractured his leg in the middle of a particularly hard trick? Kid was still able to continue the heist with perfect precision. No one should have been able to notice the slip as it was quickly covered up by another act. Kid is that good, after all. </p><p>No one should have noticed, yet Kudou did. </p><p>And took the opportunity to give him yet another speech. </p><p>Honestly, Kaito is getting a little tired of Kudou's safety speeches. He’s been doing that quite a lot recently, although he admits this is the first time he is trapping Kid to do it. This is new. </p><p>Maybe he didn’t take the hint that Kid leaving mid-speech before is because he is bored and now Kudou just wants to make sure he will listen to the whole thing for once. Again, he might deserve that. </p><p>Kaito still can leave anytime - even with his aching leg, no way this would ever stop him from doing anything he wants - so technically he isn't trapped. He got away from trickier traps than just an upset teenager blocking the exit of the stall in the past. It's just that Kaito <em> doesn't want </em>to leave. </p><p>Monotonous speech aside, being this close to the detective is really good and the reason he isn’t keen to leave just yet. To be able to feel his warmth, his smell, his hands gently touching his arms, to see from up close his concerned eyes, the way his mouth is moving-</p><p>"Are you even listening, Kid?" Kudou interrupts his thoughts. </p><p>Kid shrugs. "Not since your first few words. Quite frankly, Detective, you've been saying the same things for quite some time now. Maybe try changing topics to something more pertinent? Just a friendly suggestion." </p><p>"<em>Pertinent?</em>” Kudou takes his hands off Kid, probably to avoid shaking him in fury. How thoughtful of him. “I think this is quite pertinent. I can't understand why you're risking getting yourself hurt like that before they even get to you. Did you lose your mind for good? What if they showed up today with your leg like that?"</p><p>"Eh, nothing new, I confronted them before in a worse state and they didn't stand a chance."</p><p>Akako alone made him go through far worse things than dodging bullets with a compromised leg. And she’s allegedly a friend. It isn’t a big deal. </p><p>Not to comment on the sheer hypocrisy that is the detective questioning his self-preservation when he himself was trying to get in Kid’s business without telling anyone.</p><p>"This doesn't justify you purposely making it easier for them! What if they tried to sabotage one of your tricks? There is too much room for error and you could-" Kudou bites his lips instead of finishing the sentence and avoids looking at Kid’s eyes for the first time since he invaded the stall. </p><p>Kaito can’t help but feel guilt for making the detective distressed like this. He… can understand worrying about the well-being of someone important to you. He worries all the time about Kudou.</p><p>Oh, the curse of being capable of empathy.</p><p>Maybe this wasn’t that good of an idea, after all.</p><p>Not that he will openly admit it. </p><p>“You really need to have a bit more faith in me, Detective.” Kid mumbles and tries an awkward pat on Kudou’s shoulder. Not much space to move around and Kaito is unsure how to comfort the detective, but he figures this is better than just standing there. “I know my limits and the risks.”</p><p>“Still-”</p><p>“No no no, no need to say anything more.” Kid puts a finger into the detective’s lips. “I might have done all that because I don’t want you messing around with them and would rather have all your attention on me instead. Have you considered that, De-tec-tive? This can all stop if only you promise to stay away from them.”</p><p>Kudou dismisses Kid’s finger with a wave. "You... what?" </p><p>“You can also say this is all payment for everything you made me go through as Conan. I’ve been only doing what you used to pull off in the past.” Kid finishes with a big grin. Yes, that should explain everything that is going on and now they all can move on from this.</p><p>Kudou just keeps staring at him in total disbelief. "... Are you crazy? Did you seriously just do all that because of something like this? How old are you, eight?" </p><p>“I’m a <em> kid</em>, after all. Aren’t I?” Kid says playfully.</p><p>Kudou is not having any of this. “Name aside, you’re obviously not a kid.”</p><p>“Well, size aside, you obviously weren’t a kid either. Never stopped you.”</p><p>Kudou stops himself in the middle of forming a word to press his hands in his face, questioning all of his life choices that lead him to this exact moment. </p><p>"You. Are. Insane." Kudou lets out a heavy sigh and looks to the ceiling as if asking the gods why he is even here.</p><p>Kaito cannot help feel his usual fondness for the detective building up more and more. It’s always like this whenever they interact for long periods of time. He softly smiles at the detective. "Took you long enough to notice this. I thought it was obvious to everyone involved."</p><p>“You-” Kudou looks like he is about to strangle Kid again, but something on Kid’s face makes him change his mind and the fight slowly drains out of him. “Okay, I learned my lesson. I won’t mess with them again <em> without </em> consulting you first. Will you stop all this now and go back to your normal heists?”</p><p>This is what Kaito wanted, no? For the detective to stop meddling with them? (He didn’t miss the fact that the detective <em> still </em> wants to meddle, but he will choose to ignore this little detail for the time being as this is big progress as it is.)</p><p>Yet, the thought of not having the same undivided attention he got used to receiving from the detective leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.</p><p>“...Maybe I will continue. It was rather fun doing all that.” He says without even thinking about his words. Oops. He didn’t intend to say it out loud.</p><p>Kudou looks incredulous.</p><p>"You have a reputation for attracting a lot of trouble, isn’t that right?” Kaito says as he ponders why he feels that way. “Is it that hard to believe that a troublemaker like me wants to cause trouble to a trouble magnet like you? You will always pull me to you, like the magnet you are." </p><p>Then it hits him all at once. </p><p>All the fondness, how he goes so far to guarantee his safety, the way he enjoys being near the detective, how he thrills when Kudou is focused on him, the tunnel vision he gets whenever Kudou is involved-</p><p>This is not about forgetting his mission or having fun or revenge.</p><p>This is… Some kind of love? Is he attracted to the detective?</p><p>He can’t say how much he is attracted yet, but there is something there for sure. Everything makes a lot more sense that way, actually. He wants to facepalm himself for not noticing what he was feeling until now. </p><p>(To be fair, he isn’t used to… experiencing feelings like those.) </p><p>…</p><p>And they’re still close to each other in this bathroom stall. Too close. There isn’t much space to move around and they’re at all times one way or another touching each other. He can see every detail of Kudou’s face from here, feel his warmth, his breathing. Kaito wishes he could get even closer and-</p><p>He cannot help but blush really, really hard. No poker face in the world could have stopped that. Kudou’s reaction was to open his eyes wide and blush as well. </p><p>“Why are you blushing?!” Kid accuses.</p><p>“Why are <em> you </em> blushing?!” Kudou defends himself, stepping a little away and hitting the stall’s door.</p><p>Kaito is still processing his newfound feelings, so he does what he can do best. Lie. “I don’t know!”</p><p>“How do you not know?!” </p><p>Okay, maybe this wasn't his best lie. He's panicking. Give him a break.</p><p>Yeah, he's not dealing with this right now. He needs time to think. Time to go. </p><p>"I'm afraid that my time is up, Detective. I bid you goodnight!" Kid lets a flash bomb fall into the ground and rushes to escape. </p><p>"Wait, Kid-" Kudou tries saying, but Kid is gone by the time he can see again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The following day is terrible.</p><p>Kaito decided that the best way to cover for his leg injury would be to pretend that he tripped down the stairs at home because he honestly isn’t in the mood to fake not being in pain right now. That got a full school day of Aoko teasing him, Akako laughing like a maniac, and Hakuba glancing at him and smirking, indirectly saying “I know exactly how you got that injury”. The bastards.</p><p>Since his so-called friends are all unhelpful to his poor injured self (which may or may not be payback for Kaito’s past antics, but eh, they should be used to it by now), he decided to go home alone, limping and all that.</p><p>He had a lot of time to reflect on his feelings - mostly because he didn’t sleep and instead spent the entire night thinking about it. It is impossible to tell if he is a mess right now, as he is moving solely thanks to coffee. Which he would love to have more of. Why didn't he buy more before going home? </p><p>Anyway-</p><p>It's pretty safe to assume that he currently has a hard crush on Kudou Shinichi. He wants to spend time together with him, touch him, hug him, hear his voice, be there for him, maybe even k-kiss-</p><p>And now his face is all red. Again. He cannot stay like this.</p><p>If it’s a stupid crush that is giving him tunnel vision problems, maybe it can be solved if he gets to spend time with Kudou outside heists? Kaito is pretty sure this is only happening because heists are the only opportunity he can have time with the detective.</p><p>This means that the ideal would be to introduce Kuroba Kaito to Kudou Shinichi. Hm.</p><p>The detective wouldn’t buy a random magician suddenly showing up in his life without suspecting anything, so maybe he could reveal who he really is? He thinks he can trust Kudou with his identity. The detective clearly hasn’t been trying to arrest him for some time now, and they're friendly around each other already. Or it’s the crush talking. Who knows?</p><p>Would Kaito be fine meeting Kudou outside heists and nothing more? Maybe he could try confessing his feelings, assuming the detective won’t kick him out of his personal life the moment he sees he is Kid. If Kudou says no, he should be able to deal with the heartbreak and move on. If he says yes…</p><p>Blushing again. Urg. Being enamored with someone is awful. Why do people even seek that?</p><p>There is also a tiny problem that comes with this idea. Kaito has absolutely no idea how to confess. </p><p>He's just not that good at putting his true feelings into words, okay? It's too embarrassing. How do people even do that in the first place? </p><p>Call him manipulative if you want, but all he knows is how to lie and give roses or kiss someone's hand in order to get away with stuff. This wouldn't hold up with the whole confession and dating thing. </p><p>He doesn't know how to confess. He isn't dating material. He is doomed from the start. </p><p>This sucks. </p><p>He feels the icy touch of a drink can briefly touching his cheek. "How is your leg today? It looks worse than yesterday." </p><p>Kaito uses all his willpower to not shriek and hide behind the nearest tree the moment he hears Kudou Shinichi’s voice from his side. When did he even get here? Was Kaito so distracted thinking about - well, him - to not notice the detective approaching? Kaito looks in disbelief at Kudou in his full splendor holding two drinks. </p><p>(No, no heavy blushing this time, he’s better than that. Just don’t think about more i-intimate things and he should survive. Kaito hopes.)</p><p>Wait, he is not Kid right now, he is Kuroba Kaito. How-</p><p>As if reading his mind, Kudou explains. "I know you're Kid, Kuroba Kaito, and I’m not here to arrest you. Our families have some old connections, and it wasn't hard to figure out who you were. I could have approached you like this for a long time now."</p><p>He says that like it’s a casual everyday fact and not the revelation that he - his crush that only interacted with his alter ego so far - somehow knows who Kaito is because of… family connections? What important piece of information had his mom and Jii-chan forgot to share with him this time?</p><p>Nevermind that. Kudou doesn't seem to be lying, a true liar like Kaito would notice it on the spot. It confirms his suspicions that the detective isn't interested in actually catching him, isn't it? And he was thinking moments earlier that he could trust Kudou with his identity. </p><p>He didn't expect for Kudou to just know it already, sure, but hey, this is good for what Kaito wants to do, isn't it?</p><p>Or try to do. He is still doomed. He can't confess. </p><p>(Actually, it's Kudou, and he is a know-it-all. Kaito isn't surprised that he somehow found him. What surprises him is how fine he is with it.)</p><p>“Assuming the things you just said are true... why are you approaching me now?” It takes every fiber of Kaito's body to not deny being Kid. Bad habits. He hopes that he isn't here because of last night.</p><p>Kaito really doesn't want to remember how he just fled like a coward. </p><p>“It’s about last night.” Oh, fuck. “I was trying to say something, but you just left.”</p><p>Kudou offers one of his drinks to Kaito as a peace offering. Kaito cannot help but notice iced coffee on his other hand. "... Can I have the coffee instead? I think I will need that."</p><p>Kaito assumes Kudou noticed he is currently sleep-deprived because he swaps the drinks with a look that conveys understanding. </p><p>Now he is being pitted on top of everything. Can they just get over it already so Kaito can go back to sulking? Thank you very much. </p><p>"What about last night?" Kaito attempts to guess what Kudou wants. No way it’s about the blushing incident, right? "If it's about the tricks, I can tone it down as long as you stop meddling with <em> them </em> without talking to me first. Yesterday I wasn't thinking properly and you can ignore everything else that happened."</p><p>Kudou glances at his aching leg and then looks around, searching for something. "Perhaps we could sit somewhere first? I think there is a park nearby.”</p><p>Leg and lack of sleep aside, Kaito is good enough to stay standing, but he notices Kudou is panting a little. Maybe he ran all the way here? It should be after school for both of them, after all. So <em> he </em>is the one that needs rest. Kaito can give him that.</p><p>They go to the nearby park, which happens to be the one with the clock tower (Kaito has a lot of special memories in this place and it always warms his heart to be here). A few violinists are practicing nearby and it sets up a calming atmosphere. </p><p>It’s also when they had their first confrontation before Conan, isn’t it? Something tells Kaito that this location isn’t a coincidence. He narrows his eyes at Kudou, who responds with a smirk. Not showing his cards yet, huh?</p><p>The two find a location to sit and open their drinks. The detective still isn’t saying why he came here today. Minutes pass with them close to each other, chatting about school life and interests. It’s… surprisingly nice to spend time with him without a heist, murder, or other criminals in the middle. He doesn’t even care for Kudou’s reasons anymore, as long as they can stay like this.</p><p>Unfortunately, that’s when Kudou decides he wants to explain himself.</p><p>“I’m sorry for showing up without warning.”</p><p>“I think we’re a little past that, Detective.” His visit turned a terrible day into the best day of the week, so Kaito can forgive him. Although, since he brought up the topic... “If you knew who I was for so long, why never bring it up? I know for sure you had plenty of opportunities before.”</p><p>Kudou avoids looking him in the eyes and murmurs. “... I wanted you to tell me your identity yourself.”</p><p>“... Huh?” Again with this? What difference does it even make if Kaito tells him or not? “I thought you detectives liked to find things by yourselves?”</p><p>“I can work on deductions whenever I want to find what I’m looking for. To be trusted with a secret, however, is more meaningful. I hoped you would tell me your identity instead at one point.” Kudou elaborates, reluctantly looking at Kaito again.</p><p>Meaningful? Why would Kudou feels that Kaito willingly sharing his biggest secret like that is something special to him, unless-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“After last night, I couldn’t wait anymore, that’s why I'm here. I need to say something to you.” Kudou clears his throat and his expression turns serious. “You said that you're pulled to me because I'm a trouble magnet and you're a troublemaker. It's actually more than that.”</p><p>At this exact moment, the clock tower chime rings together with fireworks launching that no way were set up as a public event for today. The violinists are still playing in the background, further enhancing the ambient.</p><p>… Did the detective plan all this and timed his speech accordingly?</p><p>And they have the audacity to call Kaito the dramatic one.</p><p>Kudou gently holds his hand, and Kaito’s heart is beating like crazy. He gulps.</p><p>“I don't passively wait for trouble to find me. I look for it. As you said, I'm a detective. I want to be where the trouble is so I can do my work and you're- you're good trouble. I feel pulled to you the same way you're pulled to me.”</p><p>As a final act, Kudou let go of Kaito’s hands while making a red rose appear in its stead. </p><p>No one ever cared to learn magic just to interact with him before. This feels like one of the best tricks Kaito has ever seen.</p><p>(Not the best execution, but Kaito can see the effort and goodwill in doing this. He gives the trick itself a solid 7.8/10.)</p><p>“Since we’re drawn to each other, we could embrace it once and for all, if you want to accept the pull the same way I do.” Kudou scratches his neck with a nervous smile. “This sounded better in my head.”</p><p>Kaito looks at the rose in his hand and then at Kudou. "Detective… Just to be clear. Is this a roundabout way of asking me out?" </p><p>"... Yes, this is a roundabout way of asking you out.” Kudou gives him a look of ‘are you seriously asking me that?’. </p><p>Kaito pinches his own cheek. Ouch, it hurts. (Let’s ignore the way Kudou is looking at him.)</p><p>Okay, he isn’t hallucinating the whole thing. Good to know. He just wanted to be sure it was real despite his coffee-driven state. It would be an awkward thing to explain otherwise.</p><p>He feels his stomach fluttering, and his cheeks turning red again. He just realized his feelings yesterday and now he is being confessed to? So suddenly? Not that he is against this development, a one-sided crush would be terrible and this takes away all the trouble he would have over confessing instead. </p><p>"And if I said yes, how would this work out? We aren’t supposed… to know each other." </p><p>"I was thinking maybe we could first get to know each other better outside of your… Night job. Then if things work out, we could try to take things further and make it public?" </p><p>Hm. A completely reasonable proposal.</p><p>Kaito narrows his eyes. "And about my uninvited guests...?" </p><p>"If we’re dating, we could better collaborate against them at your terms. No charging against them alone from me." Kudou suggests.</p><p>Eh, fair enough. </p><p>"Then yes."</p><p>"You mean…?" Kudou looks at him with those puppy eyes again. Oh no, not the dreaded puppy card. Kaito is too weak against it. Doesn’t the detective realize the effect he has on him?!</p><p>Time to make Kudou look at something that isn’t Kaito or he will combust on this bench. </p><p>From the red rose Kudou gave him, Kaito makes another red rose appear and offers it to Kudou - this time a perfectly executed trick. (He still loves the one Kudou did just for him more. Kaito thinks he is starting to understand why the detective prefers meaningful actions.)</p><p>“I guess we can say we’re dating now? ”</p><p>Kudou takes the rose and fondly smiles at it. “I guess we are.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To the despair of literally everyone else involved - bad guys included - they end up getting along really well and are able to make their dating status public. Being a trouble magnet and troublemaker pair, whenever they go, chaos is sure to follow them. Life is hardly boring around the two.</p><p>Kaito thinks Shinichi (it’s so nice to call him by name now) is insane for falling in love with him. But then again, Kaito is no less insane for falling in love with the detective previously trying to catch him.</p><p>Yet that’s how his life is, isn’t it? One act of insanity after the other.</p><p>He wouldn’t change it for anything.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is only my second fic and I’m still learning how to write, especially in english. Nevertheless, hope this was a fun reading experience. ;u;</p><p>I need to learn how to better gauge the size of things, because my first estimate for this fic was between 2000 ~ 4000 words and now we have… this. And I couldn't spend too much time editing because it was too long (for my new writer standards) and I had the deadline, so there are a lot of parts that could still be more flashed out. ;u;</p><p>(Also need to learn how to focus on the prompts, too. Brain just went weeee.) ;w;</p><p>Consider checking my <a href="https://kiwilart.tumblr.com/">art tumblr</a> as well! I post drawings! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>